Letters
by ThatOtherRainbowEnd
Summary: As part of their curriculum, Augusta Piker writes letters to a Beauxbaton student named Meredith Constance. As the continue to write letter to one another, the form a bond of friendship. Telling each other very personal secrets, they vow to never reveal to anyone.
1. Formality

A/N: _Hi, I'm Elle_ **and I'm Adie. We're more known as the two personalities of the author. I being the responsible smart one.** _And I being the sweet and bubbly one, with a great voice, may I add._ **Elle, stop that.** _Fine. We do not own Harry Potter or anything related to that which has been seen in the books, movies and games._ **We only own Meredith Constance and some mentioned Beauxbaton students.**_**  
**_

* * *

Dear Meredith Constance,

This is more of a formality really. I am Augusta Piker from Hogwarts and our headmaster, Headmaster Dippet, told us that each of us fourth years from Hogwarts will get a pen pal, if you will, from a different school and I have gotten you from Beauxbaton. So, if you are willing to become a pen pal of mine, do say so and respond to my letter.

First, they told us to tell you tidbits of our lives. I am from England, not disclosing where in England however, and I was born on the twenty-first of November in the year of 1935. My mother's name is Eliza, my father is Jonathan and my younger sister, who is a brat in her third year may I add, is named Miranda. Care to include tidbits of your life in your reply?

As instructed, we must write to you our usual activities and daily happenings around school. So usually by this time of day, I have a free period, then Herbology with Pomona and lastly… charms, not that exciting, I know, but Minerva usually has something up her sleeve.

Minerva McGonagall is my dear friend and fellow housemate here and she is very troublesome indeed. She transfigured our teacher's goblet into a rat and even our friend, Pomona's book into two pair of woolen sock that matched the hue of her _Herbology and You: A Guide to Becoming a Great Herbologist _book cover. Perhaps she'd make a great Transfiguration professor if she would stop messing around. She does have the grades for it. Or maybe she could be a Flying instructor when Madam Hooch finally decides to retire. She is the best Chaser I've ever seen.

Pomona Sprout is another friend of mine. Though she is not of Minerva and my House, she is one of the brightest witches in Hufflepuff, especially when it comes to Herbology. That girl is a natural when it comes to those plants. "_Never forget the Mimbulus Mimbletonia!"_ She'd often yell to get us interested in the subject.

The only thing interesting around here really is Franklin Longbottom. He's a good looking male of a noble household, just what my mother and father expects me to marry. That's basically all I can tell you right now, Minerva is right around the corner and I must send this to you immediately before she grabs it and starts reading out loud in front of Franklin.

Hope to hear your reply soon and the name of the owl who's delivering the letter is Juliet. Just so you know.

_From the Desk of,_

_Augusta Elizabeth Piker._

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Hopefully you liked it because I find it hard to be chronologically correct with stuff that happened before Harry's generation. Basically this is the introduction to Augusta. The two girls at the beginning of the story are indeed my two personalities. They will be starting the Author's note and I, regular singular me, will end them. So this is the end. Reviews are appreciated. No flames please. Constructive Criticism is even more appreciated. Let's me fix my mistakes, helps me learn. :) Basically, this is connected to my other story, (which is a Seamus/OC story) Luck of The Scottish Part 1: Temper. Meredith is the grandmother of the main character there, Delaney McAdams. As mentioned, Delaney is close to Neville (even though she constantly forgets his name during their first year at Hogwarts,) for their grandmothers are friends with each other. This is how they got to be friends. You don't need to read the previously mentioned story to understand this one though, or vise versa. But appreciated if you do read it. You get a virtual box of Bertie Bott's every flavored jelly beans. :) **

**By the way, have you ever imagined Professor McGonagall as a troublemaker? I didn't but I found it rather funny if you found out your teacher, though having the highest marks in her year level was a troublemaker herself. So using McGonagall like this is rather refreshing for me. **

**Love all of you even if you hate it. Wow that sounded creepy. See you at the other end of the rainbow. :)**


	2. Gratefully

Dear Augusta Piker,

Hello there, Augusta. Madame Lamoure has told us we were going to receive letters from Hogwarts. As you may know, I am Meredith Constance.

Well, I guess I have to tell you more. Born Meredith Fawn Constance on February the 20th, I have been a Beauxbaton student since I was eleven. My mother and father are Calliope Constance (nee, Edwards) and Richard Constance. I live somewhere in Scotland, but my mother is French, so she sent me to Beauxbaton. My father, however, is in fact a Scot himself. I have no siblings. So, a cheer for me I guess.

Right now, at the tender age of fourteen, I am currently investigating the strange disappearance of some of my classmates. I suspect Madam Lamoure has something to do with it, but I must not say anything for she can expel me. My friends think I'm crazy, but I plan to get to the bottom of this mystery. My plan is very simple really; convince my friends to help me instigate a group that will go against Madam. Doesn't the Beauxbaton Berets sound lovely for a group name?

My friends are as followed, Ursula Browning or the sensible one, Jeanette Robinson, the naïve one and Madeleine Delacour.

Ursula often regrets supplying us information, though very useful to our studies. Though usually the one who tries to get us out of trouble, emphasis on tries, and tattles on us saying, "_It's for your own safety," _she is still very much the brains of our little group, coming up with schemes on how to get us out of trouble.

Jeanette is a sweet, yet quite clueless girl. I always wondered how she's the daughter of Professor Robinsons in Transfiguration when she can't even spell the word. Though we still love her very much, it feels like we have to keep her on a leash or else she'll get lost.

And lastly Madeleine Delacour, who is undoubtedly the one I am closest to. We're practically twins as we were born on the same day of the same year. Madeleine has always been my second in command and is the only one who thinks my idea is wonderful.

Dear me; Father Time must've gotten the best of me, and I must be in bed in three minutes. Well, wonderful having a chat with you. Please do reply

_Ever gratefully yours,_

_Meredith Fawn Constance_


End file.
